Locations/Buildings and other Areas
There are many locations around where the Happy Tree Friends work or go to. Just about all of them have been the death place of someone. Main Buildings Airport It only appears in the episode Wingin' It, where Flaky, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Pop, Cub, and Cuddles go for an airplane trip. The Mole also works here as a security guard, as does Sniffles as one of the pilots, and Mime as a flight attendant. STV1E11.1 Aerial Airport View.png|The Airport from Wingin' It. STV1E11.1 Airport Entrance.png|The Entrance. STV1E11.1 Flaky and the Automatic Door.png|Flaky is going to fly somewhere. STV1E11.1 Main Entrance.png|Interior. STV1E11.1 Security Mole.png|Nothing gets past security guard The Mole. Except, you know, anything that moves. Barbershop A barbershop first appeared in Mime to Five, where Disco Bear would be a customer and Mime would be hired to wipe the windows. It made another appearance in Easy Comb, Easy Go, once again having Disco Bear, in addition to Lumpy, as a customer and having the Mole as a barber. STV1E11.3 Barber Shop.png|The Barber Shop from Easy Comb, Easy Go. STV1E11.3 Barbershop Interior.png|Lumpy and The Mole inside on the barber shop. STV1E7.3 Happy Mime.png|Mime as a window washer on episode Mime to Five. Bowling Alley A small bowling alley with a snack bar. Handy somehow manages to pick up nine pins, though he isn't satisfied with this result. The bowling alley has appeared twice: in Spare Me and I Nub You. Spare_Me.jpg|Sniffles at the bowling alley. S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png|Handy at the bowling alley. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 2.png|Petunia at the bowling alley. Car Wash Seen in Junk in the Trunk. Lumpy uses one not to wash his car, but to bathe his elephant. STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 4.png|Lumpy waiting for his elephant in the car wash. Comic Convention Center First seen in Wrath of Con, this building is a comic book-related convention center (i.e. Comic Con) that Sniffles and many other characters attended to meet Splendid. The center was destroyed by Splendid's super breath. S3E7 Convention Center.png|A nerd's paradise. S3E7 Buildingthins.png|The convention center narrowed by Splendid sucking in air. S3E7 Buildingwidens.png|The convention center widened by Splendid blowing it out. S3E7 Condestroyed.png|The building destroyed. S3E7 Emptyconvention.png|Interior. Dam Two dams are seen in the show and as expected they always break. The dam is first seen in Helping Helps where it is made out of logs. It breaks apart and causes a flood that almost drowns an injured Giggles. A dam made of concrete is seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts, when Lumpy accidentally causes it to break with an explosion ignited by a cigar. S1E3_K..k?_Idk.png|The Wooden Dam in Helping Helps. S1E3_Flood!.png|The Dam gives. Swerve.png|The Dam from Every Litter Bit Hurts. Dambursting.png|The Dam with cracks. Damdestroyed.png|The Dam is destroyed. Dance Studio Is seen in Put Your Back Into It, when Disco Bear notices Giggles and Petunia inside and joins them. This is were he breaks his back while attempting to touch his feet. S4E6 The Dance Studio.png|The Exterior. S4E6_PB_Giggles_and_Petunia.png|The Inside and a Mirror. S4E6_Put_Your_Back_Into_It.png|The inside seen from a different angle. Eateries A cafe is shown in several episodes. It can be dangerous, however, to the unwary lunch goer (as can be seen in Ipso Fatso, the place has many floor hazards, which cause Lumpy to fall over and break his back on his bicycle). Giggles works there in Concrete Solution, Petunia works there in A Change of Heart, and The Mole works there in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. In On My Mind, Giggles and Flippy are on a date, sitting at a table just outside the cafe. Most of the restaurants include a sign or structure depicting what they serve. STV1E2.2 A Diner.png|The Dinner from Ipso Fatso. STV1E2.2 Diner Door.png|The Door. STV1E2.2 Giggles and Petunia.png|Giggles and Petunia inside of the interior. STV1E2.2 Diner Panoramic View.png|A internal vision along with Disco Bear trying to flirt Giggles and Petunia. cafe.png|The Cafe, as shown in Concrete Solution. Amfhduydfuhddf.png|The Cafe inside. HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_6.png|The Cafe in A Change of Heart. TCTofL70.png|The Cafe in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. TCTofL81.png|Interior. LBE4 The Date.png|Giggles and Flippy near the cafe in On My Mind. A small burger joint, similar to the cafe, also makes an appearance in Flippin' Burgers. The building is almost completely destroyed during one of Flippy's rampages. Petunia works in the joint as a cook. S2E4 The Burger Joint.png|The outside of the Burger Joint. Burger Joint Interior.jpg|The interior of the Burger Joint, featuring tables, a counter and a grill. FB32.png|The Burger Joint destroyed. A fancy restaurant with a more mature setting appears in Blind Date. The Mole, assuming he was on a date with Giggles, unknowingly takes a dead Lumpy there for dinner. Russell owns a pirate-themed restaurant in Mime to Five, which is shaped like a pirate ship and has a drive-through. Mime works there until he accidentally kills Pop, Cub, and dozens of Generic Tree Friends when the high frequency pitch of the call box causes the glass windows of numerous cars to shatter and impale their occupants. After that, Russell fires him. A doughnut shop is seen in The Chokes on You. The exterior of the building resembles a giant cup of coffee with a doughnut floating over it. Lumpy and The Mole are seen working there as employees. After deep frying three doughnuts, Lumpy decides to eat some, causing him to choke and leading to some gruesome results for him. Flaky is later seen there as a customer. She eats a doughnut made out of Lumpy's flesh and ends up choking on it. S3E16 Doughnut Shop.png|The Doughnut Shop exterior. S3E16 The Work Station.png|The Work Station. S3E16 Lammychoke.png|Where customers wait for meals. Gas Station It appears in Spare Tire, when Lumpy refills The Mole's gas tank. The Mole drives off and causes a gas leakage while Lumpy is occupied. As the result of a lit match being thrown into the gasoline puddle, the gas station is destroyed in an explosion. Its appearance resembles a vintage Texaco Gas station. A gas station also appears in Don't Yank My Chain, in which it appears while Handy and The Mole is refueling their car. S4E7 Lumpy's Got a new Job.png|The Gas Station from Spare Tire. STV1E2.3 Gas Station.png|The Gas Station from Don't Yank My Chain. Gym Seen in Ipso Fatso, where Disco Bear, Giggles, Petunia, Toothy, and Sniffles go to exercise. IF126.png|The Interior. IF125.png|The Equipment. STV1E2.2 The Weight Scale.png|The Weight Scale. IF157.png|Toothy and Sniffles in Gym. STV1E2.2 Gym Again.png|Another Area of Gym. IF162.png|The Exterior. STV1E2.2 Gym Panoramic Vision.png|A Panoramic Vision of Gym. Hospitals and Clinics Places where the Happy Tree Friends go to heal their numerous and usually massive wounds, from ear injuries to heart attacks. Giggles usually works as a nurse while Lumpy and Sniffles both act as doctors (in episodes like Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, I Nub You, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, ''or Spare Tire), as well as The Mole in A Sucker for Love. Toothy acts as a dentist in Nuttin' but the Tooth. Petunia was a nurse in Dream Job. Sometimes, for more severe injuries, such as in I Get a Trick Out of You, characters are taken to a hospital. '' Toothy can be seen in a hospital in Mime and Mime Again covered all over in bandages. S3E4 The Hospital.png|The Hospital in A Sucker for Love. S3E4 The Entrance.png|The Emergency Door. Hospital Overview.PNG|Flaky leaving the hospital in Party Animal. S2E39 The First Hospital of HTF.png|The Hospital in I Get a Trick Out of You. optometric clinic.png|The Optometric Clinic in A Sight for Sore Eyes. doctorclinic.png|The Clinic seen in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E8.2 The Clinic.png|The Clinic Doors in Chew Said a Mouthful. STV1E8.2 The Clinic Door.png|The Clinic seen from a different angle. STV1E8.2 Hospital Room.png|The Hospital Room. S3E12_INY11.png|The Hospital Doors in I Nub You. Heartcrash.png|The Clinic in A Change of Heart. STV1E7.2 Surgery Room.png|The Surgery Room. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-37-27-771.jpg|Toothy's Room at the Clinic in Mime and Mime Again. S4E7_Sniffles_and_Giggles.png|Giggles as Sniffles' patient in Spare Tire. S4E9_Petunia_and_Sniffles.png|Sniffles being assisted by nurse Petunia in Dream Job. Hotel/Apartment First seen in Swelter Skelter, where Lifty and Shifty kidnapped Cro-Marmot and relaxed in there. It is possible that they live there full-time. S3E11 Apartment.png|The apartment where Lifty and Shifty reside. S3E11 All this for A.C..png|The Room Door. S3E11 Freeze Room.png|The Room. S3E11 Poor Fish.png|A Freezed Fish in the room. Jewelry Store The jewelry store has only been seen once in Gems the Breaks, where Lifty and Shifty steal jewels. 2ndGTB6.png|The Jewerly with destroyed Windows. Junkyard This is where old cars are put to rot. One is seen in the episode Chew Said a Mouthful, Toothy and Nutty roll into one on a hospital bed and a hot dog cart. Both characters die in this location. STV1E8.2 The Junkyard.png|The Entrance. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_9.png|Nutty and Toothy inside of the Junkyard with various damaged cars. STV1E8.2 Inside of Junkyard.png|A view of the junkyard and a crane supporting the car magnet STV1E8.2 Pipe Truck.png|The Pipe Truck. STV1E8.2 Damaged Car.png|A damaged car. STV1E8.2 Junkyard Car Magnet..png|A magnet with a nail. Laundromat The laundromat first appears in From Hero to Eternity. Splendid goes there to clean his laundry, annoying Pop when he flies in and out to help people. After Cub climbs into his laundry basket, he unknowingly kills the little bear by having him shredded in the washing machine, turning all his clothes a bloody red. Another laundromat is seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. After having his lower waist skinned, Lumpy tosses his skin into one of the machines, shrinking it to resemble a pair of swim briefs. STV1E1.2 The Laundromat.png|The Laundromat in From Hero to Eternity. STV1E1.2 The Entrance.png|Pop and Cub inside in the laundromat. STV1E1.2 The Machines.png|The Machines. S3E24 The Laundromat.png|The Laundromat from By The Seat Of Your Pants. S3E24 The Machines.png|The Machines. S3E24 Disco Bear on TV.png|An ancient television where is being displayed a swimming competition. Library The Library was first seen in Books of Fury. This was one of the locations in which Buddhist Monkey's and the Generic Tree Ninjas' battles took place. A library in the HTF world appeared in the episode Random Acts of Silence, where Flippy is shown to be working. He is disturbed several times by Mime and finally flips out when Sniffles and Nutty activate the fire alarm. After killing Sniffles, Nutty and Mime, he stamps Flaky's returned book using Nutty's arm. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png|Sniffles totally fits here. Nutty... not so much. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Shh.png|The librarian, who does not take kindly to noise-makers. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Mime.png|Who'd guess Mime would be the noisiest of the bunch? Movie Theater A movie theater with a folding screen where the Happy Tree Friends go to enjoy Buddhist Monkey films. This was the location of one of Flippy's rampages, in Keepin' it Reel. It also appears in one of Nutty's fantasies in A Sucker for Love. The movie theater also plays a bigger role in the HTF Break episodes, at least fan-wise. It appeared in the following consecutive Break shorts: Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, Pop & Corn, Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision. Cinematheater.png|Exterior of the movie theater. Gangsallhere.png|Front entrance of the movie theater. Movieseating.png|Giggles and other Happy Tree Friends at the cinema theater. Russell watching a movie .jpg|Russell, Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, and Giggles at the movies. S3E4 Watching the movie.png|Nutty at the movies. Keepin 16.jpg|Buddhist Monkey is a box office success. Keepin 2.jpg|Flippy enjoys the movie. Zayats 164.png|Lumpy at the cinema theater. Popcorn_looks_yummy!.PNG|A popcorn machine which is for some reason in the same room where the movie is playing. Museum The museum has made two appearances so far. In Idol Curiosity, it is shown to be owned by Sniffles, who was about to make The Cursed Idol an exhibit before its curse killed him and destroyed much of the facility. The museum also briefly appeared in Gems the Breaks, where it was robbed by Lifty and Shifty. museum entrance.png|Front entrance of the museum, now featuring the worst thing you could imagine. Museum.png|Museum interior. Gems The Breaks.JPG|Lifty and Shifty robbing the museum. Office Buildings The Daily Acorn, first seen in See What Develops, is the newspaper redaction for the Happy Tree Friends' universe and a parody of The Daily Planet from "Superman". Splendid works here as his alter ego, wearing a fedora, tie, and glasses à la Clark Kent. Lumpy is the editor of the paper, while Sniffles and The Mole are photographers and Cuddles is a reporter. STV1E8.3 The Daily Corn Redaction.png|The Daily Corn Redaction. Devel.jpg|Interior. STV1E8.3 The Elevator.png|The elevator that was used by Cuddles some seconds afterwards. An office building appears in See You Later, Elevator. It has an elevator in which Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles ride in the episode. Handy try to get in, but fails. Pop and Cub wait for the elevator, but Pop throws a match out the window. It lands on Toothy's papers, causing a fire to spread toward the building until it eventually explodes. S3E14 SyouE1.png|Not many buildings last long in this world. S3E14 3.png|Toothy working on the building. S3E14 SyouE14.png|The Emercency Door. Post Office A post office makes an appearance in Letter Late than Never. Lumpy is shown working there as a mailman, with evidence of at least one other moose working there in the past. File:Postoffice.png|The Post Office. Prison First seen in Don't Yank My Chain and appears later in A Sucker for Love (in Nutty's imagination) and A Bit of a Pickle. This is the place where Happy Tree citizens go to if they have committed a crime or any other wrongdoing. Lumpy has been seen working there as a sheriff/officer often. Canada exsist in HTF.png|The Prison in Don't Yank My Chain. STV1E2.3 The Prision.png|The Prision seen from a different angle. STV1E2.3 The Prision Cells.png|The Cells. STV1E2.3 Handy and The Mole Cell.png|Handy and The Mole's Cell. STV1E2.3 The Alarms.png|The Alarms. S3E4 Nutty jailed.png|Nutty in the jail. S3E4 The Visitor Room.png|The Visitor Room. S3E4 Released.png|Nutty released from jail. S3E13 Lammy in Jail.png|Lammy in the jail. Psychiatrist Hospital A psychiatrist hospital is used in the episode Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), where Nutty is healed from his internal injuries by Sniffles. Instead of being let go, Nutty is then locked inside a room where he is forced to stay until he loses his mental obsession for sugar. False_Alarm_9.png|Nutty being treated by Sniffles. Nutty cell.PNG|Nutty stuck in what most people call the nut house. Race Track Seen in Wheelin' and Dealin', where Lifty, Shifty, Handy, and Lumpy race against each other. Lumpy ends up crossing the finish line after Handy, Lifty, and Shifty are all dead. S1E8 The Race Track.png|The Starting Line. S1E8 The Finish Line.png|The Finish Line. Recording Studio The primary location in In a Jam. It's where the band made up of Lumpy, Russell, and Handy perform, while Sniffles works as a music background maintenance worker. When Russell dies, the band needs a new member to replace him. Cuddles ends up being the replacement, but he ends up killing the entire crew. STV1E12.2 The Entrance Exterior..png|The Exterior. STV1E12.2 The Back Entrance.png|The Back Entrance. STV1E12.2 The Stage Again.png|The Stage Hall. Anymomentnow.png|The Stage. STV1E12.2 The Curtains.png|The Curtains. Newband.png|The Music Equipment. STV1E12.2 The Edge Stage.png|The Edge Stage. STV1E12.2 Lumpy in The Stage.png|Lumpy playing his guitar in stand. STV1E12.2 The Control Panel.png|The Control Panel. STV1E12 The Speakers.png|The Speakers. STV1E12.2 The Main Entrance.png|The Main Entrance. Sawmill The sawmill first appears in Don't Yank My Chain, where Handy and The Mole use a giant saw blade to cut their chain in half, only for it to claim the latter's life. It appears later again in My Better Half, killing Handy and Petunia because it was built unfortunately close to a tunnel-of-love ride. STV1E2.3 The Sawmill.png|The Sawmill from Don't Yank My Chain. STV1E2.3 The Sawmill Again.png|The Buzzsaw. LBE5 Jump Now.png|The Sawmill's Return in My Better Half. School The school is where the Class Act was held. Toothy accidentally set it on fire, which later caused it to explode, killing all the characters in the episode. Though shaped like a school house on the outside, the interior seems to be nothing but a theater. However, this could have been a separate block in the school. The school is also featured in the Something Fishy. In this episode, the school is more than just a theater, housing classrooms, bathrooms, and hallways as well. S2E10 The School Theater.png|The School Theater as shown in Class Act. S2E10 Just Watching.png|Various Generic Tree Friends watches the Theater. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Show-and-tell. S3E9 Very lazy class.png|"Boring". S3E9 School Bathroom.png|The Bathroom. S3E9 The School Theater..png|The School Theater. Skating Rink A skating rink seen in Rink Hijinks, which is a popular hangout. Disco Bear seems to frequent the scene, as evidenced by his moves on the floor. The rink also has a Buddhist Monkey crane game machine in a small arcade. Rink_Hijinks_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear.png|Flaky at the skating park. Rink_Hijinks_Lumpy.png|Lumpy at the skating park. Rink_Hijinks_Cub.png|Cub at the skating park. Stores and Shops Lumpy owns a butcher shop in Meat Me for Lunch. Disco Bear is later shown exercising in a butcher shop freezer in Ipso Fatso. Both times, it is targeted by Lifty and Shifty, who only make a successful theft in the latter episode. The shop once again appears in A Change of Heart, this time being owned by Cro-Marmot. S1E20 The Butcher Shop.png|The Butcher Shop in Meat Me for Lunch. Snapshot_2_(12-24-2014_10-22_PM).png|Petunia, blissfully unaware of what she is eating. Ipso Fatso.png|Disco Bear in the Freezer. Burp.jpg|He enjoys being there. Butchers.png|The Butcher Shop in A Change of Heart. Atthebutchers.png|Interior. A supermarket is seen having its grand opening in See What Develops. Nutty is seen in the expansive candy section of the store in the previous episode, Chew Said a Mouthful. The supermarket makes a cameo in the episode Concrete Solution. STV1E8.3 Employed on Supermarket.png|Nutty, Disco Bear and Flaky are employed in Supermarket. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Entrance.png|The Entrance. STV1E8.3 Telephone Cabin.png|A Telephone Cabin. STV1E8.3 Photo Booth.png|A Photo Booth. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Panoramic View.png|A panoramic view of supermarket. STV1E8.2 Walking on Supermarket.png|A Happy Shopper. STV1E8.2 The Jawbreaker.png|A Jawbreaker. STV1E3.2 On Grocery Shop.png|Pop at the supermarket. STV1E3.2 Pop frontal Face.png|He's going to buy sugar. .]] A bakery is seen in Buns of Steal when The Mole drives a truck to it to pick up some fresh buns. A toy store owned by a notoriously greedy Lumpy is seen in We're Scrooged!. He increases sales by selling the murdered Toothy's body parts as toys, but eventually meets his end when a shelf falls over on him and a piggy bank crushes his head. S3E3 Toystore.png|Guess who owns this store. S3E3 Toystoreinside.png|Interior of the store. A lamp store owned by Petunia is seen in As You Wish. It houses a variety of elaborate lamps, ranging from table lamps to ones hanging on the ceiling. On the outside, it is shaped like a large brick building. Petunia somehow ends up with a pair of magic lamps (housing Lumpy and Giggles) that, when rubbed by its owner, summon a genie who then grants the wish of the owner. It is shown to be located below two cliffs. The interior of the store is eventually destroyed when a large bag of coins crashes into the store and destroys the store and lamps. A hot air balloon and a spaceship also crashes into the roof. Petunia eventually dies when the lamp containing Lumpy crushes her head. Asyouwish petunia01.png|Petunia in her lamp store. lampstore2.png|Exterior. Brokenlamps.png|Interior (destroyed). A pet store appears in Doggone It. It is robbed by Lifty and Shifty, who steal several puppies, as Pop takes Cub inside and they subsequently adopt Whistle. The store houses animals such as dogs, cats, birds, bunnies, fish, and reptiles. Petstorerobbery.png|Entrance/exit. Petstore.png|Interior. Appearing in ''Mime to Five'' is a gag shop which sells novelty items. Its front entrance resembles an open mouth with Groucho glasses above it. Next to the entrance is a window which displayed a unicycle that Mime wanted to buy. However, by the end of the episode, it was already bought by Cro-Marmot. An art store is shown in Cubtron Z. Pop goes inside the store to buy Cub crayons, but an impatient Cub instead draws on a building using the bodies of other characters. Artstore.png|The Art Store. A convenience store is shown in Icy You. Nutty arrives at the store and attempts to steal as much candy as possible while the clerk, Lumpy, is distracted with a hot dog roller. Nutty finds a slushy machine, which leads to his injury when he drinks straight from the machine, and his demise. IY29.png|The Exterior. IY2.png|The Interior. IY1.png|The Refrigerators. IY11.png|The inside. IY14.png|A Slushy on the Machine. S2E20 The Machine.png|The Machine Again. A candy shop appears in A Sucker for Love, once again involving Nutty. Displayed in the window is a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which catches Nutty's attention. He is not able to get inside due to the door being locked (possibly due to the owners of the store being aware of his sugar addiction). A candy cane-shaped sign, hanging over the door, then hacks Nutty's tail off, leading to him being gruesomely killed. Candystore.png|The Candy Shop. S3E4 Inside of Candy Shop.png|Interior. S3E4 Candy store interior.png|Interior. In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear stops by a wig store where he groans over one of the wigs on display only for Mime to buy it. A music store first appeared in In a Jam. Cuddles went in the store to buy a guitar from Mime, later doing so after earning a coin by donating his blood. Later in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), it served as a place of battle for Flippy and his evil counterpart. The Mole also worked there as a janitor, possibly being the proprietor of the store. Lifty and Shify were seen robbing the store before being killed in Flippy's battle. Guitar.png|Store window. Musicstore.png|Another view of the store. STV1E13.3 Yet another fate for Lifty and Shifty.png|Exit to the music store, where Lifty and Shifty are stealing instruments with ease. Other Areas Barn A barn is shown in Breaking Wind, it doesn't appear to belong to any character this time. Lumpy, The Mole, Giggles, Cuddles, and Flaky are all seen standing next to it when a tornado appears. S3E20 The Barn.png|One of the rare times where a barn appears in Happy Tree Friends and it doesn't belong to Lumpy. Baseball Field A small baseball field is shown in Can't Stop Coffin, where Cuddles, Russell, Cro-Marmot, and Toothy are seen playing together, until Cuddles ends up leaving the game to fetch the baseball. S3E2_Toothy's_bat.png|Toothy at home base. S3E2_Pitcher.png|Cuddles the pitcher. Carnival The carnival is where the Happy Tree Friends go to for a day of fun. Lumpy has worked as a carny there in Pitchin' Impossible and has owned the park in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Flippy and Mime also worked there in Double Whammy Part I, as a carny and an entertainer respectively. There was a haunted house there in Boo Do You Think You Are?, though this ride actually kills its riders. When Lumpy owned the park, the roller coaster was a popular attraction, even though it was in serious disrepair. The carnival also hosts livestock and produce competitions, which Lumpy wins with his giant ear of corn in Aw, Shucks!. Pitchin'_Impossible_GTFs.png|Ferris wheel. Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png|Petunia at the carnival. Zayats_160.png|Nervous Petunia. BDYTYA 3.png|Sniffles, Flaky and Giggles at the carnival. STV1E1.1 Lumpytoopia.png|The Carnival in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. STV1E1.1 The Entrance.png|The Entrance. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Wide view of the carnival. Panoramic_carnival.png|A view of the carnival in Aw, Shucks!. STV1E13.2 The fruit market.png|The Fruit Market. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy and Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear's plane. STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia's plane. STV1E13.2 It's too late to run.png|Giggles' plane. STV1E13.2 Inconsistencies.png|After Fliqy's destructions. STV1E13.2 Nutty with the water gun.png|The stand where Flippy works. STV1E13.2 Wheres Flippy.png|Teddy Bears. Cemetery A graveyard in which some of the action of the show takes place. Most of the main characters are buried there by Lumpy in Remains to be Seen, but they come back to life as zombies (only to be reburied again at the end of the episode). The cemetery is shown to be next to a small baseball field in Can't Stop Coffin, in which Lumpy also works as a grave digger. In this episode, it is also revealed that Pop is indeed a widower rather than a divorced father, as he is seen mourning at his wife's grave with Cub. This episode also shows The Mole to have an underground house beneath the cemetery and the baseball field. It is also seen in Read 'em and Weep, in which Pop is seen mourning at Cub's grave along with Lumpy. A cemetery can also be seen in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, where Fliqpy is seen digging a grave. A small cemetery is created by the happy tree friends in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where several characters are buried after there failed attempts to leave the island. A cemetery is seen in Nutty's imagination in A Sucker for Love when he buries his chocolate wife. RS37 Undead Characters.png|The cemetery, running amok with zombies. S3E1 Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave.png|Cub's grave. S3E2 Gotta fix the hose.png|The cemetary in Can't Stop Coffin. S3E2 Evidence_of_Pop's_wife_or_Cub's_mom.png|Pop and Cub mourning. Fliqpy_digging_a_grave.PNG|At least Fliqpy has the courtesy to put his victims at peace. 2ndTrails2.png|The graves from Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. S3E4_Chocolate_grave.png|The grave of Nutty's candy wife. Circus A circus owned by Lumpy, seen in Mime to Five. Flaky and Cro-Marmot work there as trapeze artists, Cuddles works as a daredevil, Toothy operates a cannon, and Mime does odd jobs (such as cleaning up after the animals). After Flaky's blood splashes on Lumpy, his killer ducks escape their cage and kill him, eventually attacking the spectators and knocking down the tent. Circus.png|The Circus Tent. Imageelephant.jpg|The Back of the Circus Tent. Lumpy_i_friends.png|Where the magic happens. Feedingducks.png|Where the ducks go when they aren't performaning. Drive-In Movie Theater .]] The drive-in movie theater's most prominent appearance was in the episode ''Blind Date. The movie they were showing in that episode was the the Buddhist Monkey episode Books of Fury. Dock A dock is first seen in Whose Line Is It Anyway?, where Russell is seen eating clams while fishing. A much larger dock is seen in Sea What I Found, Russell and Lumpy use it to go fishing, Pop and Cub go to look through a coin-operated pair of binoculars, Disco Bear walks on the dock while listening to music on his boom box, and Lifty and Shifty go to steal money out of binoculars. Another dock is seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where Lumpy dumps a huge portion of trash. A dock is also seen in Idol Curiosity, it is broken in half by the Cursed Idol. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Whose_Line_Is_It_Anyway_Ep|The dock in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. Lookdaddy.png|A wide view of the dock in Sea What I Found. Sea_what_found_1.png|A wider view of the dock. Loadingtheship.png|An even wider view of the same dock. Wasteoffish.png|The dock in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Dumpingbeer.png|The dock from underwater. Returnofthecrack.png|The dock in Idol Curiosity. Crackinwater.png|The dock destroyed. Golf Course One of Lumpy's favorite locations, he's seen playing playing golf on them in Tongue in Cheek and Chew Said a Mouthful Golfeye.png|The Golf Course in Chew Said a Mouthful. Golf.png|Lumpy Golfing in Tongue in Cheek. Oriental Garden A Chinese garden with numerous pink flowers and plants. Buddhist Monkey often goes there to meditate. The Generic Tree Ninjas tried to attack it in Enter the Garden. It also appeared in Three Courses of Death, in which it shows the grave of the Sensei Orangutan. Playground A small playground with a slide, a see-saw, and a swing set (as seen in Blast from the Past and Swelter Skelter), as well as a nearby merry-go-round (first seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). The equipment is in poor condition, as the slide curves too high upwards at the end and the see-saw is so rusty that it will not even budge unless it has been oiled. The entire playground, with the exception of the merry-go-round, was dismantled by Sniffles in Blast from the Past after Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy kept getting killed in freak accidents. Because the merry-go-round was left intact, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy jumped on it and were spun off by Lumpy to their deaths, unbeknownst to Sniffles. The playground is also shown in Treasure Those Idol Moments (with a swing, sandbox, and a jungle gym) when The Cursed Idol caused the mysterious deaths of Toothy, Cub, Sniffles, Flaky, and Lumpy. It is seen briefly in A Hole Lotta Love, there is swing and a bench. A swing set is seen in Gems the Breaks, Cub is being pushed on it by Pop and ends up getting vaporized by Splendid. The playground is seen again in Swelter Skelter, this time however, none of the characters are having fun because of the heat. It made a reappearance in I Nub You, where two swing sets were seen. It also returned in All Work and No Play, where it also contain a set of monkey bars. S1E1 Kids on Merry-Go-Round.gif|The Merry-go-Round in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya STV1E8.1Merry-Go-Round.png|The Merry-go-Round in Blast from the Past. TTIM_2.PNG|Happy Toothy on a swing set from Treasure Those Idol Moments TTIM_14.PNG|Sniffles enjoys playing with the Sand. TTIM_24.PNG|Flaky swinging on monkey bars. S1E11 The Slide.png|The Slide. STV1E8.1 The Playground.png|The Playground in Blast from the Past S4E2 AWnNP6.png|The Abandoned Playground in All Work and No Play. Slideoff.png|The Slide. Attheplayground.png|The Swing in A Hole Lotta Love. S3E11_Hotswings.png|The Swing in Swelter Skelter. S3E11_Paperfan.png|The Monkey Bars and Swing. S3E12_I_Nub_You_Cuddles_and_Giggles.png|Cuddles and Giggles having fun with the Swing. S3E12_I_Nub_You_Petunia_and_Handy_are_happy.png|Handy and Petunia play on the Seesaw. Shed A shed is first seen in Remains to be Seen, when Lumpy is looking for something to use to defend himself against the zombies. Despite all of the sharp tools inside, he picks a leaf blower. The shed makes another appearance in A Hole Lotta Love, it's used to build the drill to help Pop, Sniffles, and The Mole find Cub. Armsintact.png|Silhouette of shed. Leafblower.jpg|A close up of the exterior of the shed. Leftarm.png|Lumpy inside the shed. RS62.png|Some of the sharp tools inside the shed. STV1E7.2_Shed_at_Day.png|The Shed from A Hole Lotta Love. STV1E7.2 Shed at Night.png|The Shed at Night. Fhb.png|A wide view of the interior of the shed. Ski Resort A ski resort where the characters often snowboard, build snowmen, and go skiing. It appears in the Ski Kringle, in which Lumpy impales Sniffles and Toothy with his skis. It has a large ski lift which goes up a large mountain in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Lumpy appears to be the only employee at the resort, as seen in Ski Patrol. Like many of Lumpy's jobs, he ends up killing everyone he tries to help. Known Visitors: Lumpy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. SkiYa5.png|Flaky and Disco Bear. Giggles_petunia_snow.png|Giggles and Petunia taking a break from skiing. Kringle_Frosty.jpg|Building a snowman. Skiingmoose.png|Skiing Lumpy. Lift_Malfunction.png|Ski lift. Soccer Field A soccer field, or a football pitch, can be seen in the episode A Change of Heart. Cuddles and Flaky are on the court together alone, when Lumpy accidentally gets involved in their game. Soccer.png|Cuddles and Lumpy on the field together. Cuddlesblocksgoal.png|Flaky and the goal. Summer Camp The summer camp appears in Camp Pokeneyeout. It is a place where scouts participate in activities such as building carts, playing with slingshots, and roasting s'mores. S4E8 Toothy and Sniffles.png|Toothy and Sniffles in the summer camp. S4E8 CP Who did that.png|"You ruined my grapes!" S4E8 Camp Lumpy.png|What else would Nutty be doing at camp? Well The well first appeared in Don't Yank My Chain, when Handy and The Mole fall inside it. Cuddles, the owner of the well, dies in his own well when Lumpy drops a bucket on his face. In A Hole Lotta Love, Pop accidentally pushes Cub into the abandoned well with the drill's door, where Cub might have died. STV1E2.3 Cuddles' Well.png|The Well from Don't Yank My Chain. STV1E2.3 Inside of the Well.png|The Well seen from down. STV1E2.3 Inside of the Well 2.png|The Well seen from above. STV1E2.3 Looking in the Well.png|"Hellooo?" Spine_detachment.png|The inside of the well, along with Cuddles' death. STV1E7.2 Abandoned Well.png|The Well in A Hole Lotta Love. STV1E7.2 Inside of the Well.png|The Well seen from above. Notice that the roof of the well is gone. Water Park/Pool First shown in Let It Slide, the pool features four water slides. Upon sliding down, Lumpy caused the deaths of Cub, Flaky and Cuddles, also shocking Giggles after losing his trunks. In By The Seat Of Your Pants, it more resembles a public pool. Replacing the water slides are seat rows for spectators. 1LIS.png|The Water Slide in Let It Slide. S2E46 Cuddles and Flaky.png|Cuddles and Flaky look at Lumpy sliding down. 7LIS.png|The Tubes. S2E46 Happy Giggles.png|Giggles looking at Lumpy in pool. S3E24 Before the destruction.png|Flippy's here... this can't end well. Zoo Visited on an excursion by Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles in From A to Zoo. The zoo does not keep the animals locked up properly, as a vicious baboon escaped his cage and it was easy for Petunia to fall into the snake enclosure. They also have numerous chicks there, much to the dismay of Flaky. The place causes the death of Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Petunia, and (Debatably) Lumpy and Flaky. S2E27 The Zoo Entrance.png|The Entrance. From_A_to_Zoo.jpg|Ain't it ironic seeing animals visit a zoo? Pokingamonkey.png|Baboon cage. Green_Snake_2.jpg|Snake habitat. Rhino.jpg|Rhino habitat. Helium.jpg|A shack and a helium tank. 88582524852.png|Petting zoo with chicks. Miscellaneous Campfire The campfire can be seen in This Is Your Knife. It is a place where Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky and Flippy had a campout. ThisKnife 1.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky aroung the campfire. Indexthis.jpg|Flippy joins them in around the campfire. The City A large city where The Mole and The Rat have a fight in Mole in the City. It also appears in Mirror Mirror, in which Splendid and Splendont have a large battle. It has a volcano, a mouse-trap factory, and is near the ocean. Known residents of the city: The Mole (Debatable, and in only one episode), The Rat, the Elephant Balloon Vendor, the Pig Child, and Generic Tree Friends. Dreamland Flippy's Dreamland is place located in Flippy's mind, and is seen in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part I. Flippy goes to dreamland. STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 0.png STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 1.png STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 2.png STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 3.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_5.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_6.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_7.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_8.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_9.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_9.png STV1E13.1_Yay_we_did_it.png STV1E13.1_Flippy's_Dream_11.png Hell A place of punishment for the wicked and is most likely the home of the demon that possessed Cub and Lumpy in Read 'em and Weep. Therapy In Double Whammy Part I, Lumpy and Flippy can be seen at therapy. First, Lumpy and Flippy uses deep breathing meditation exercise. Next, Lumpy gives Flippy a stress toy. Last, Lumpy uses hypnosis for Flippy STV1E13.2 Dr. Lumpy.png|The therapy room. The Town Seen in From Hero to Eternity and Who's to Flame?, the town is inhabited by most of the main characters, as well as some secondary characters. In From Hero to Eternity, the town's residents were sucked into a whirlpool, setting off an underground pool of lava which came up and burned the town. In Who's to Flame?, the town was destroyed by an explosion that started as a small fire. Underwater Minefield Seen in Off the Hook, when Russell is pulled into the middle of one by Lumpy's fishing rod. Russell ends up bumping into a naval mine and is killed when it blows up. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists